


Cursed Callie

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, F/M, Femdom, Inflation, POV Second Person, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A second person story in which Callie Calamari does, in fact, drink all of your soda and call you a bitch. Also she smothers you with her huge bubbling belly and belches in your face.
Relationships: Callie (Splatoon)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Cursed Callie

They say never meet your heroes, and when you won that ticket to spend a day with one of the Squid Sisters, you didn't imagine it going like this. "One lucky winner will get to hang out with one of the famous superstar Squid Sisters in their very own home!" they said. If only you knew.

Callie showed up at your home a few weeks after you were declared the winner of that raffle. You opened the door to find her clad in black mirrored sunglasses, with her arms crossed over her chest as though to say that she was much, much too cool to be here. 

She immediately steps into your home and begins to look around. Though you can't see her eyes underneath those glasses, it isn't hard to tell that she's not impressed. 

"Huh, your place is pretty lame," she said. She didn't mutter it either, she wanted you to hear. "They really expect me to spend a whole day in this dump?"

You tried to clean up as much as possible before the celebrity's arrival, but there was only so much you could do to make your humble apartment shine. "Pff, well, as long as they pay me. I bet they don't make Marie put up with this crap."

Despite her apparent disdain for your home, she walks through it like she owns the place, immediately making a beeline towards your kitchen. You follow her, still not sure how to process her unbelievably rude behavior. Little do you know that things are about to get so much worse.

"Do you not have any real food in here?" she said, as you watch her shift through your refrigerator, taking out anything she doesn't like and tossing it carelessly to the floor. "Come on, there's gotta be something good," she mutters as she continues to loot your fridge. 

"Ah, here we go!" she says, finally pulling out a sick-pack of soda. "Cuttlefresh, I love this stuff," she declares, immediately ripping open the packaging. You watch as she cracks open a can and guzzles it down in seconds before your eyes. She tosses the empty can over her shoulder, to join the rest of your food which she apparently didn't approve of in a scattered mess on your kitchen floor. 

Callie rests a hand against her midsection, which is slightly but noticeably bloated from all the liquid and gas she so rapidly ingested. 

HOOoOOOuUuuuUUURrrrpPPppp

A monstrous belch erupts from her lips, so powerful that it seems to rattle the very walls of your apartment. It's surreal to see such a sound coming out of a dignified celebrity, though it'd be equally strange if it was produced by anything other than a foghorn. 

Without even bothering to look at you, much less ask your permission, Callie returns to the package and downs a second can with the same startling speed as before. Once again the can is tossed aside after she finishes it, but she doesn't bother punctuating it with a belch this time. Instead, she moves on to the third can without a second's pause, and then a fourth, and then a fifth, and then finally the last can in the six pack is poured down her throat. 

Callie is sporting a noticeable belly bump now that makes her look pregnant. Every time she moves it sloshes audibly like an overfilled ink balloon. The watermelon produces a deep ominous gurgle at all times like the low, intimidating snarl of some hungry predator, giving you a chilling reminder at all times of what's about to happen next. 

Indeed, it isn't long before all that gas trapped in Callie's gut begins to rise to the surface. If her behavior up to this point wasn't enough of an indication, the Squid Sister had no intention of forcing it back down.

Hooouuuur-roooarr-AAAAAUUUUR-RAAAAAARUP!

This one was so powerful that the smell began to drift over to where you were standing. It had a saccharine scent from the soda, but with some unpleasant stale undertones beneath it. 

Was this really how Callie acted all the time? Was this what lurked underneath the veneer of her public pop persona? You doubt that she singled you out to act disgusting towards. You weren't sure what to do, as the roar of her belch echoes in your ears and the smell still drifts lazily through your apartment. Should you tell her to stop, ask what she was doing and why, demand that she show some respect? Somehow you just can't imagine that going well for you. 

So you remain silent, and simply watch, out of a mix of fear and morbid curiosity, wanting to see exactly how far she was going to take this.

With the first six pack of cola depleted she moved on to the second. You had bought a stock of soda in preparation for a party, but it seemed like that was out of the question now. You watch her guzzle down another six cans of soda before moving on to the third pack. Her stomach looks dangerously bloated now, dangerously round and oblong, nearly as large as the entire rest of her torso. The deep, inky churning it produces reminds you that another awful belch is probably on the way.

"Huff, got any *BWORP* more," Callie said, as the contents of another six pack vanished down her greedy throat. You shake your head. You had bought enough soda for a large party of people, but apparently not enough for a single thirsty Squid Sister.

"Are you BHoOOOoooOOouUUu-UuuUURrrrrrpppPPPpp sure?" she asks again. This belch is aimed at your face, so the awful squiddy smell drifts directly into your nostrils. You suddenly feel a wave of confidence rushing through your body where there wasn't any before, fueled by your utter anger and disgust. Not the best timing, considering that she had already drank all of your soda, but still. Celebrity or not, you weren't going to let her push you around anymore.

"No, there's nothing left for you here!" you find yourself saying. Callie responds to your stern tone with a skeptical raise of her eyebrow. "Now leave! Get out!"

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Callie says, taking a step towards you, causing her massive soda filled balloon of a belly to heave weightily up and down. "Do you know who I am?"

Somehow, despite being encumbered by her bloated stomach, Callie manages to make her way right up to your face seemingly before you even have a chance to blink. She forces her engorged midsection up against yours. Its churns and gurgles vibrate throughout your body, making you feel as though someone's using a jackhammer on you. You get a good whiff of her sugary breath each time she exhales too.

"Listen here, bOooOoooooORrrrPppppPPpitch," she says, treating you to your first point-blank belch. Stale, saccharine and disgustingly lukewarm air blows across your face and invades your nostrils. "Don't tell me what to do, or there'll be HooOOOooo-UuuuUUuuuurrrppp consequences." You cringe as another wave of sticky, sugary stench assaults you. 

Callie gives you a demonstration of what exactly she means by 'consequences.' She roughly places a hand around the back of your head, grabbing you by the tentacles and forcing you up against her bloated, churning stomach. Then, she uses the weight of her over-inflated gut to force you to the ground, pinning you underneath its mass and forcing you to listen to its sickly sloshing and churning.

You wriggle and writhe in hopes of slipping out from underneath it, but no matter how hard you try you can't even make her budge. You are forced to say there, having the air slowly forced out of your lungs by the weight of the soda which you purchased.

Meanwhile over all the noisy glurping and gurgling you can still hear Callie belching carelessly above you. It takes a few seconds for the smell to drift down to where you lie prone, but when it finally does it's no more pleasant than it was before.

"Struggle all you want, you're not going HUuUUUUUuRrrrROOOorrrRPpppP anywhere," Callie says with a monstrous, roaring belch. You can vaguely hear the sound of a phone being dialed, above all the belching and gut gurgling which are just barely not enough to drown it out. "I'm gonna order some food to go with all this RoOOOoOoRRrRpppPPP soda, and you're gonna be my dining table."

Even Callie wasn't aware of the bubble of gas that had been dislodged by the pressure of your body being pressed up against your gut. It sneaks up on her as much as it ambushes you, as it erupts from her flapping lips with a force that'd put a Killer Wail to shame.

BHoOOoOOoooooooooOOOoooooooooooOOooooORRrrRRRrrrRRrRRrrPpPPPPPPpppppPPppp!!!!!!!

Whether it be the smell, the force, or the lack of proper oxygen, this thirty second long beast of a burp knocks you out cold, leaving your unconscious body in a heap beneath Callie's mighty gut. Callie looks down at your limp form with a sneer of utter disgust."

"Did you seriously pass out? BOOooooORrrPPp Pathetic," she said, placing her phone to her ear. "Yeah, I'd like three HUuuURrPPPpPpp Triple-Fried Galactic Shwaffles, a BUURrrRppPP Super Seanwich and a...what do you mean I sound like I'm already full?"


End file.
